


Turkey Burger

by supernaturallylost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, dean tries something new, turkey burger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has always hated the idea of turkey burgers and turkey bacon and other meat-mimicking turkey. Cas can't stand how unhealthy Dean eats, so he finally makes a delicious turkey burger for him, hoping to encourage him into a healthier lifestyle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turkey Burger

“I hate ground turkey. It is the vegetable of meats.”

Cas smiled affectionately and ruffled Dean’s hair. After kissing the top of his head quickly, Cas placed the turkey burger in from of Dean.

“Eat it,” Cas requested firmly. “You need to be healthy.”

“There is nothing unhealthy about getting some nice red meat,” he complained. “It’s full of protein!”

“Try the burger, Dean.” Cas sat down next to Dean and grabbed his own turkey burger. “I’ll show you how it works.”

Cas took a huge bite and made exaggerated moans. Dean bit his lip.

“Okay, I’m getting mixed messages,” Dean shrugged. “What is it you’re asking me to eat right now?”

Cas coughed a little on his burger.

“Seriously, Cas, you can’t make moans like that willy nilly.”

Cas frowned. “Who’s Willy Nilly?”

Dean’s head fell with a sigh. He reached despondently for his burger, grimacing as he brought it toward his lips.

He took a bite, chewed, closed his eyes happily, and made a sound so sexual that Cas blushed.

“Dean?” Cas said, interrupting the moaning.

Dean’s eyes opened wide. He swallowed slowly and put the burger down. He cleared his throat and rubbed his hands together to shake off the crumbs.

“Don’t tell Sam,” he demanded, getting up from the table and walking out of the room in embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments if you'd like!


End file.
